


High Voltage

by HagSpice



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Craig, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Craig is the Best Boyfriend, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Tweek, Tweek is a vixen, our beloved homosexuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HagSpice/pseuds/HagSpice
Summary: It's a blistering hot summer day, and the only thing Tweek wants to do is Craig. Can ever-insatiable Tweek convince Craig to ignore the heat in favor of their electric chemistry? Yes, yes he can.Creek goes all the way, for the first time. Just feisty, happy boys lovin' on each other.I'm @Hag Spice on tumblr, come say hi!





	High Voltage

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Thanks so much for taking the time to read. This is sort of a follow up to Some Surprise, but is still independent of it, so you don't have to read SS to understand this story. 
> 
> I'm still working on a Creekenny fic, so have a little slice of Creek smut in the meantime.

Craig’s room was warm. Sweltering really. It was one of those infrequent blazing hot Colorado days, so of course, the Tucker’s air conditioning had broke earlier in the week. Craig had put a box fan in his bedroom window, and an oscillating one in front of his bed; however, after their morning showers, the boys remainded in their underwear in hope of being more comfortable. It was a Tuesday morning, the summer before their senior year of high school. Craig’s parents were at work and Ruby was enjoying an epic three day slumber party with Karen McCormick, so they left the door open to increase the air circulation. 

Staring at the ceiling, Craig tried to spread his limbs so that no part of his body touched another. He was only in his boxers and had even left his chullo on his bedpost to get some relief from the oppressive heat. He had chosen this particular pair of underwear for the chance to show them off, as Tweek had them made for Craig’s last birthday. 

Yep, his boyfriend had actually _made_ him underwear. Tweek had created the design and had the fabric printed from an online fabric shop. Then he had recruited seamstress extraordinaire Bebe to sew the garments. Craig was now in possession of a week’s worth of custom made guinea pig print boxers. It was such an unexpected gift, but every aspect was perfect. From the watercolor renderings of all the Stripes, the impeccable fit, the amazing feel of the light silk-cotton fabric. Tweek was full of surprises, always finding something Craig loved, but didn’t know he needed.

At the other end of the bed, Tweek was drawing in one of his sketchbooks; lying on his stomach with his feet kicking in the air behind him. He wasn’t bothered much by the heat and had been too lost in his thoughts to really care. With a sigh, Tweek set his art supplies on the floor, and rolled over to face his boyfriend. He swept an approving gaze over Craig’s body, taking in his bronze skin that was flecked with small moles and beauty marks, his long nose, and thick black hair. His fingers twitched at the memories of taking fistfuls of those inky locks in his hands and tugging. “Craig, what do you want to do today, babe?”

“Die a swift and merciful death, so I can go to hell. I’m sure I’d be more comfortable there.” He drawled in his usual deadpan manner.

“Hmm, that’s a possibility. Any other ideas?” Tweek had ideas, a lot of them actually. All involving their sweating bodies rolling across the bed, moaning and panting into each other's mouths.

Craig turned his head to look at Tweek. The front of his wavy blonde hair pinned back, he wore a tight sky blue tank top revealing the light freckles on his shoulders, and a pair of what were way too short to be considered shorts, decorated with some small motif. _Mermaids?_ Just give him a pair of fuzzy slippers and a silky robe, and he’d look ready for a good old-fashioned slumber party. _Ugh, what a goddamn cutie pie._ “It’s too hot to think…or move. We’ll just have to talk to each other for entertainment, I guess.”

“Okay, if we have to,” Tweek smiled, as he scooted up the bed to lay closer to Craig. Tweek knew he couldn’t just snuggle up to his boyfriend right now, Craig was much too uncomfortable in this heat; but maybe if Craig couldn’t resist getting close to him…. Tweek lived for every opportunity to touch Craig. Craig generally hated to be touched, but Tweek was the sole person given that golden key of access. Tweek savored every chance to show Craig how incredible this gift was and how he could be trusted with it. Sometimes, however; he really enjoyed taunting Craig, until he had no choice but to come to him.

Tweek propped himself up on his side, resting his cheek against his palm. Glancing at Craig out of the corner of his eye, he began absently tracing circles over his exposed hipbone. At this shift in position, Craig’s gaze flicked over his body and Tweek could practically see the circuit boards in his head lighting up and relaying this information to the rest of his body. 

Now that he had Craig’s attention, Tweek removed the hand from his hip, arcing it over his head for a stretch. Was he just stretching to give his body a reprieve from the sweltering weather, or was he doing it to cause the hem of his top ride up his waist? That would be for Craig to interpret; but either way, did it matter? He’d probably get the same result. Still watching Craig, Tweek retracted his arm, letting his elbow settle in the dip of his now exposed waist. As he trailed his fingertips along the band of his shorts, he stole another glance at his boyfriend. Yep, he was taking the bait.

Craig watched as Tweek’s hand shifted from his hip to give his body a stretch, slightly disappointed that the focus was taken away from his hips; from the dips and curves he loved to kiss and lick. Tweek’s arm came down, somehow exposing even more of his pale and lightly freckled skin. Watching Tweek run his fingers over the waist of his shorts, Craig realized these motions were calculated pieces of his seduction. Even when Craig is fully aware of Tweek’s scheming, he was still powerless against it; it’s a sequence that can’t be aborted once it begins. Whenever Tweek flips on that vampish-vixen switch, Craig trips over himself to give him whatever he could possibly desire. As if hearing his thoughts, Tweek peered up at Craig through his thick blonde lashes.

Tweek assessed Craig’s stormy grey-blue eyes. Yeah, he was _definitely_ interested; his eyes sparkled with the electricity of pure desire. Maintaining the intense gaze, Tweek smirked knowingly, “Craig, you’re looking at me like a piece of meat.”

Craig flashed him a cocky grin, and propped himself up against the wall using the pillows lining the top of his bed. In a syrupy-sweet voice laced with a bit of a threat, he beckoned, “Tweeeek, come over here.” He patted his lap.

Tweek let out a triumphant giggle and crawled over to lay back against Craig’s chest, reclining between his legs. Relaxing into the soft torso, he let his head fall to Craig’s shoulder and ran his fingers over his boyfriend’s thighs. Craig began to nuzzle his neck, and embraced him; one hand rubbing his chest, other moving lower. Okay fine, Craig was working him over now, but turnabout's fair play, after all. The roving hand massaged his hip, his thigh, and then reached the ‘v’ of groin, where his fingernails lightly dug into the skin.

Tweek tensed before melting into Craig’s touch, letting out a contented purr. Now that he had Tweek subject to his ministrations, Craig slid his palm down, past Tweek’s hardening length to softly knead his balls. Silently asking for more, Tweek spread his legs to give Craig further access. Encouraged, Craig wrapped the fingers of his other hand around Tweek’s shaft, stroking him over his underwear and thumbing the leaking head. As Tweek reached back to cradle Craig’s neck, his own cock twitched, desiring more contact. He nipped and sucked at Tweek’s ear, and with a tug of his hand, finally pulled his boyfriend’s erection from his constricting shorts. Tweek sighed as Craig pumped him freely, pulling the length against his stomach while precome leaked onto his tank top.

Kissing along Tweek’s neck, Craig moaned softly, loving how in spite of the sweat glistening on his skin, Tweek still had goosebumps. Still stroking Tweek’s dick, Craig ran his other hand over a freckled thigh before slipping his fingers into the leg opening of the tiny shorts. Skimming his fingers between Tweek’s thighs, he reached for the pucker of his ass. Tweek tilted his hips and moaned as Craig rubbed circles over his entrance, teasing; promising more. Satisfied with the little mewling sounds coming from him, Craig began to press the tip of his middle finger just barely inside Tweek’s opening. With great restraint, he gently massaged the tight ring of muscle, earning a sweet whimper from his boyfriend. Craig lowered his ear close to Tweek’s mouth to soak up the little moans and sighs flowing from his pink lips. 

His arousal climbing, Craig hooked his feet under Tweek’s calves to spread his legs even further apart; he needed more access, to easily touch whatever he could get his hands on. Tweek rewarded him with a wanton moan as Craig twisted his hand over his cock. He didn’t dwell on their height difference much, but this was a situation where Tweek’s petite size was pure kismet. Craig felt so nurturing, so attentive, and goddammit- _possessive_ , to be able to hold Tweek against his body; wrapping all his limbs around him, fucking him as many ways as he could simultaneously. “ _You’re mine,_ ” he growled.

Breathless, Tweek gasped out, “ _Yes,_ ” as he squirmed and writhed, rutting into both of Craig’s hands. Ignoring the sweat soaking the back of his top, Tweek restlessly tried to push back into Craig’s erection. “Cra-aig,” Tweek half moaned, half whined. 

Smiling against the nape of Tweek’s damp neck, he feigned innocence, “Hmm? Yes Tweek, what is it?”

“UnnhmnnMmm!” Tweek impatiently whined. Craig just chuckled darkly in response. Groaning in frustration, Tweek sat up and turned to straddle him. Grinning, Craig pulled Tweek’s hips close and captured him in a deep kiss. Moaning into each other’s mouths, they let their kisses become sloppy and frantic as they rocked their hips together hungrily. Throbbing with lust, Tweek reached down to slip his hand into Craig’s boxers, his body slackening in the satisfaction of caressing the wet, slick cockhead, his own dick quivering at the thought of how good it felt to have his mouth around Craig.

Craig groaned in contentment at Tweek’s hand stroking him. Taking both their cocks in his hand, Tweek slathered their precome over the lengths. Gasping, Craig felt zaps of electricity connect them like Tesla coils. “ _Tweek_...baby that feels so good.” Unable to resist, Craig dove forward to suck at the crook of Tweek’s neck, breathing a cool stream of air against the tender flesh. Ignoring the beads of sweat on his neck and dampening his hair, he ran his hands over Tweek’s firm chest, circling his thumbs against the nipples, encouraging the little buds to become erect. As he felt them grow hard against his fingers, Craig lowered his head to nip and suck through Tweek’s thin tank top.

Relishing in the added friction of the ribbed fabric, Tweek loudly moaned and squeezed their cocks together as he rolled his hips. Trying desperately to satisfy the _Needneedneed Wantwantwant_ pulsing in his body, Craig wrapped an arm around Tweek’s back and slid the other between his legs, and shifted them slightly to their sides. Knowing it drove Tweek wild to be licked while having something hard in him, Craig let go of his back to reach for the lube on the bedside table, and coated his fingers. 

Tweek clung to him, pulling fistfulls of Craig’s hair in anticipation, then sighing as two wet fingers pushed inside his ass. Needing to hear more of those lusty sounds, needing to feel hot flesh against his own, Craig shoved the blue tank up Tweek’s chest, bunching it around his collarbone. Tweek arched his back in response to an especially electrifying lick, and wrapped his arms around Craig’s neck for stability. Cock achingly hard, he ground himself into Craig’s hand, getting the fingers as deep as he could. When Craig’s fingers curled inside him, the zap through his body caused him to gasp, arching his chest higher as his lungs expanded. 

Groaning against Tweek’s shuddering body, Craig clamped a nipple between his teeth, tugging and stretching the sensitive nub as Tweek’s chest fell with his exhale. As it sprang from between Craig’s teeth, Tweek erupted in a keening moan, jerking his hips wildly. Craig rasped, “Let me hear it. Tell me how much you love it.” 

Switching his approach, he tenderly nudged the swollen nipples with his lips, and applied wet sucking kisses to the pink buds, as he languidly slid his fingers in and out of Tweek. Craig’s suddenly soft touches left Tweek dizzy after the previously rough treatment; pulsing currents coursed through his body and he felt ready to shatter. “ _Fuck_ , Craig. Suck me all day. Suck my tits, suck my ass, suck my dick, don’t ever stop.”

Craig kissed over Tweek’s neck, pleased with the outburst. The words feeding his desire, he extracted his hand to roughly take Tweek’s hips, raking his groin over his own erection. They wildly pawed each other, inelegantly kissing and biting at one another’s bodies, as sweat rolled down their backs. Craig felt energy vibrating in his bones, even his teeth; it made him feel agitated, almost in pain. He knew that the promise of untold pleasure was waiting just ahead, if he could hold out just a little longer. 

Even as he ran his hands over every inch of Craig he could reach, Tweek still wanted more. His nerves were sending a crackling energy though him, filling his body with a throbbing demand. He needed to feel Craig, to feel his body all around him, he _ached_ for it; he ached to love him in the special way only he could. “Craig…I want to be inside you.”

Craig pulled back, not really surprised but still disbelieving. When they first became intimate a couple years ago, Tweek confessed that he wanted to top. Craig hadn’t questioned it; after their first sexual escapade, Tweek’s inclination felt like the natural course. They’d talked about it since; occasionally checking in, questioning weather they were ready for this step. Still, after all this time, Craig was still pleasantly surprised that Tweek wanted him in this way. Cupping Tweek’s face, he looked into his wide green eyes, eyes that were watering with his yearning to be so close to him. Craig’s eyelids fluttered as a shiver swept through his body. With utter conviction, he replied, “I want you in me. I need you, babe. So much.”

Tweek lunged forward, pulling Craig’s face in, nails raking over his scalp. He filled the kiss with every spec of trust and devotion he had. Needing air after a minute, they broke their kiss, puffing hot air into each others mouths. Tweek ran his eyes over Craig’s body; fingertips skimming across the black hairs around his navel and lighting on the dark moles sprinkled over his bronze skin. Refocusing, Tweek cradled Craig’s head between his hands. As Craig’s cool grey-blue eyes met his, Tweek nodded. 

They sat frozen for about two seconds before Craig tore Tweek’s damp, sticky top over his head, and grasped his waist to throw him on his back. He climbed on top of the now prone Tweek, impatiently peeling off his tiny shorts. Tweek slipped his hands inside Craig’s boxers, groping his ass. Suddenly, as if remembering what he planned on doing to that ass, Tweek pulled his hands free and yanked the underwear down to Craig’s knees. Tweek shuddered, breathing hard. “Jesus, I’m afraid I’ll come in like ten seconds.” 

Brushing a lock of hair from his damp forehead, Craig laid on his back and beckoned Tweek with his finger. “Well, let me help you with that, and then we can start fresh.” Blushing, Tweek crawled up the bed to straddle Craig’s shoulders. As he settled, Craig caressed Tweek’s thighs, running his fingertips against the fine blonde hairs. Skimming his hand over Tweek’s cock, getting it good and hard, he pressed his lips to the tip. He sucked lightly, lapping at the precome, and soon had Tweek moaning, “ _Oh god_. Oh Jesus, fuck.” Fueled by the colorful praise, Craig grabbed Tweek’s ass, pushing his shaft farther into his mouth. Craig worked his mouth over the length, keeping his tongue soft against the underside of Tweek’s dick as he bobbed his head. 

Moaning and whimpering, Tweek grasped the headboard to steady himself, knowing he wouldn’t last long. Humming in pleasure against the supple flesh, Craig pulled back to the tip to swirl his tongue over the rim of Tweek’s head. Tweek continued panting, resisting the urge to thrust his hips into Craig’s face, as he moaned, “Oh please, moremoremore.” Wrapping his hand around Tweek’s saliva-slicked cock, Craig moved his lips up and down over the rim of Tweek’s head. Gently rocking his hips, Tweek gasped, “Craig...ahh, I’m coming.”

Breathing heavily, Craig held the tip against his open lips, while frantically pumping the length. Tweek loved to see his cum on Craig’s body, like he was marking him in some way- and Craig didn’t mind one bit. The first time he came on Craig’s face, it was unintentional; Tweek immediately began apologizing, worrying that it would make Craig feel degraded. Craig dismissed him, shyly admitting he really liked it, that it was surprisingly hot. 

Keeping Tweek’s tip a couple inches away, he let the ribbons of cum spurt into his open mouth and onto his tongue. He smiled as Tweek let out an especially lyrical moan, the last of him landing across Craig’s face; over his cheek, lips and jaw. Tweek reached out and wiped the cum from Craig’s cheek with two fingers. As he raised his hand to his mouth, Craig grabbed it and put Tweek’s fingers in his own mouth, staring him down as he sucked them clean. Eyes widening in delight, Tweek leaned in close, humming, “My little cumslut,” and kissing Craig’s cleaned fingers.

Craig smiled up at him through heavy lidded eyes, “Mmm. Yep,” before taking Tweek’s fingers into his mouth again.

 

Laying face to face on the bed, they regarded each other, both wondering who should make the first move. “Do you want to prep yourself, or you want me to?” Tweek asked, kissing Craig’s chest.

“Um, can you do it?” Craig absolutely no qualms about fingering himself, but watching Tweek do it for him made him hard beyond belief.

“Of course!” Tweek looked positively thrilled. Sitting next to Craig’s prone body, he flipped open the bottle of lube, and coated his fingers as Craig spread his legs. Tweek swept a cool, wet digit over Craig’s entrance, as he ran his fingers of his other hand through his boyfriend’s black hair. Once Craig seemed relaxed, Tweek gently pressed his finger inside, slowly swirling his it around the tight ring of muscle. Satisfied, he slid his finger deeper and began to slide it in and out. 

Craig took Tweek’s hand from his hair and planted kisses and nibbles against his wrist, grazing his teeth over his pulse point. When Craig began to softly moan and rock against his finger, Tweek added another and quickened his pace. Signing, Tweek lay down on his side, leaning on his elbow; he couldn't help watching the smooth roll of Craig’s hips as he rode his hand. He leaned his head in, nosing Craig’s jaw, “You’re absolutely stunning. I mean always, but especially now. You look so relaxed.”

Craig tilted his head, softly kissing Tweek’s lips. “I _am_ relaxed, and _very_ happy.” Tweek’s fingers thrust deep inside him, and Craig let out a long moan. “Want another, or are you okay?” Tweek whispered.

“One more, just a little bit longer?” Craig asked. Tweek added a third finger and started kissing Craig’s chest, slowly moving up to his neck. Nuzzling his cheek, Tweek said, “We should try this together, I’d love to see what you do when I’m not with you.” 

Not at all surprised to hear this from Tweek, but incredibly turned on, Craig admitted, “Mmm, I’d like that.” At his response, Tweek’s fingers curled, brushing his prostate. “...a lot,” Craig gasped at the marvelous sensation.

Looking very pleased, Tweek cocked his head to the side. Craig could see the gears turning. _I won’t even try to guess what’s about to come out of his mouth_. “When you’re alone, you should facetime me. Jesus, that would be the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Craig blinked a few times, dumbstruck. “Uh… sure?” His mouth replied without his permission. He wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted to masturbate over a video call, but a voice inside him screamed, _DO IT OH MY GOD YES DO IT_. Tweek bounced excitedly, eyes lighting up, ”Ooh! We should get you a toy!”

Laughing, Craig replied, “Okay, let me take it one thing at a time, honey.” Tweek blushed, but nodded, trying to contain his enthusiasm. 

“You’re right, Craig. After all, I should be concentrating on _this,_ ” he teased, curling his fingers once more. Satisfied with the loud moans that came from Craig’s lips, Tweek thrust his fingers faster, giving a nice forceful pulse as his knuckles brushed against his pelvis. After Craig was comfortably enjoying three fingers inside him, Tweek asked, “How do you feel, okay to go on?”

“Yeah,” Craig nodded, pressing the bottle of lube into Tweek’s hand, which was twitching slightly.

Until this moment, Tweek was confident in their intimacy. Now, on the cusp of perhaps one of the most intimate gestures they could make, he was worried. All of his previous bravado seemed capricious and stupid. What if he couldn’t satisfy Craig? What if he realized Tweek was a cheap charlatan only pretending to know what he was doing? Why the hell did he think he could do this?

Craig paused, feeling Tweek’s body begin to tremble, his head jerking to the side. This tic almost never showed up during sex, only appearing when Tweek was overwhelmed with sensations, mainly pleasure. Craig looked to Tweek’s face. Though he was staring blankly at Craig’s chest, he could see it in his eyes- worry, trepidation, _fear_.

Feeling his heart ache, Craig pulled him into his chest. “Honey. You’re safe; we’ll figure it out as we go. You aren’t responsible for everything, we’re doing this _together_ , remember?” After tenderly kissing his forehead, Craig pulled back to look at Tweek.

Tweek’s body relaxed as he leaned into Craig. “O-okay. Thanks, Craig.”

“Of course, Tweek.” Craig affirmed, resting his chin in Tweek’s fluffy hair. “So, are you going to (he gestured with air quotes) ‘Fuck my little boy cunt’?” He offered, with a grin. Tweek hid his face in his hands. “ _Hng_ , you’re never going to let me forget that, are you?”

Craig snorted, “Tweek, I’ll remember it for the rest of our lives.” Unamused, Tweek groaned. “Babe, I love it. It’s so absolutely, _you_ ,” Craig placated. “Like, it’s this part of you that you save just for the two of us. Everyone else is missing out, but I’m glad. I’m not fucking sharing.”

 

Now ready to continue, Tweek knelt between Craig’s legs, coating his erection in lube. Hooking his arms under Craig’s knees and lifting his legs, he asked, “Ready?” Craig nodded. With a slight tremble, Tweek pressed the tip of his cock against Craig’s pucker, rubbing against it. Craig stroked Tweek’s arm, reassuringly; he had nothing to worry about. Craig melted into the touch; rocking his hips into Tweek’s hard dick, pleading him to keep going. With an appraising hum, Tweek pushed the head inside, along with another inch or two. Craig softly cried out in pleasure and in wonder at the sensation of being filled. Tweek was panting, trying to keep control of himself. “Want me to hold here for a minute?”

Craig nodded, “Yeah. Feels a little weird; full, but not bad. Just need to relax and adjust.” Ugh, the backs of knees were sweaty and sticky, why did they have to pick the goddamn hottest day of the year for this? _Damn teenage hormones_.

“Here, let me help you,” he crooned. Tweek lowered his head, gently kissing Craig’s stomach and nosing his soft skin. Although he never admitted it, Craig was a bit self conscious about his almost pudgy tummy. After his freshman year, Craig had given up on organized sports; it was too much of a time commitment, and he wasn’t really a team player, anyhow. Without the regular required exercise, his muscle had gone a bit soft, which tended to bother him when he was shirtless. He knew Tweek had inferred this, and though he never said anything out loud, he made a point in showing Craig that he loved every part of his body.

Sitting upright, Tweek stroked Craig’s dick slowly, gently helping him relax. “You already feel so incredible,” he lilted. “I…mmm… I can’t wait to feel more of you.” A bolt of electricity struck Craig, making his cock twitch in anticipation. Sighing happily, he settled, ready for Tweek to begin moving.

Tweek moaned in relief as he started slowly moving in and out of Craig, with a light rolling and circling of his hips. “Craig, you feel so- ughhh.” he rasped, dissolving into a groan. Words couldn’t do the feeling justice; Craig was everywhere, surrounding him, squeezing him with his warmth. It was everything he had wanted, and so much more than he never conceived.

Craig held Tweek’s hips, breathily moaning in time with his thrusting. It felt more amazing than he ever imagined, so difficult to articulate; warm, hard, comforting, and piercing all at the same time. Craig placed a hand on Tweek’s chest, the other cupping his tummy. “Can I ride you? I wanna see my beautiful boy moving under me.” 

Tweek looked down at Craig with softest smile, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “Of course, anything you want, honey.” Craig was always so patient and loving with Tweek, and he almost never asked for anything, which made Tweek salivate at every opportunity to indulge his whims.

Tweek rolled onto his back, rubbing some extra lube over his cock for good measure. Craig sat up and straddled his hips. Craig winced, “Ugh, I think my knees are gonna explode, this is uncomfortable as shit.”

“Jesus your legs are long.” Tweek snickered, “Lift up, I’ll put some pillows under me.” Craig sat up on his knees as Tweek reached for the pillows at the top of the bed and situated them under his rear. Aligning himself with Tweek’s cock, Craig sank down the length.

“Ahh, that’s better…” he sighed, once fully seated. “...and deeper,” he added, rolling his hips with a groan. Greedily reaching for Craig’s hips, Tweek rocked him over his groin with tilts of his pelvis; his breath heavy, almost growling. With great restraint, Tweek tentatively bucked his hips off the bed, gauging Craig’s reaction. Running fingers through Tweek’s hair, Craig gasped, “Just like that, baby,” as he ground his hips at the apex of each push and pull.

Gazing at one another, they lapsed into whines and moans while rutting their bodies together. Their bodies were slick with sweat where they connected and making them feel dirty in the best way. “Fuck… that feels so damn good. Want it harder?” Tweek asked. He was holding back, clinging to his last shred of self-control. God, he wanted to tear into this boy, wanted to hear him scream.

“Yeah, harder.” Craig needed it harder, and deeper, as much as possible. Tweek snapped his hips in sharp thrusts, causing Craig to bounce along his shaft, each rebound sending shocks through his groin. Tweek grit his teeth, his face set in a animalistic snarl, coveting the way Craig threw his head back as he filled the empty house with his cries. Tweek maintained the thrusts, and soon Craig was practically howling as his ass cheeks relentlessly slapped against Tweek’s thighs over and over. “ _Goddamn_ , Tweek. Kiss me.”

Pushing himself into a sitting position, Tweek reached for Craig’s waist, pulling him close. He slid a hand to the back of Craig’s neck, guiding him down to meet his mouth. He sucked Craig’s lip between his teeth, earning a whining moan. Becoming frenzied, Tweek kissed down his neck and across his collarbone, and whimpered at the roll of Craig’s hips. “Mmm… I like this. I like having you hold me,” Craig murmured while Tweek sucked the crook of his neck.

“Let me take care of you, just _feel_.” Tweek soothed. “Just feel _us_.” Tweek followed with a hard roll of his hips and Craig gasped, grinding into him in response. He threw an arm around Tweek’s neck, and placed the other on his leg for leverage, as he leaned back to angle hips. He rocked against Tweek, slow and hard, dropping his head back in appreciation of their new position.

Admiring the beautiful way Craig’s body arced, Tweek wrapped an arm around the small of his back, anchoring himself. He brought his other hand to Craig’s chest, and began to roll one of his nipples between his fingers. Pinching and pulling, he watched Craig writhe and thrust his hips in pleasure. Humming happily, Tweek leaned forward, sucking a nipple between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue. He laved at the dark brown nubs, unable to keep from biting. Though hissing in pain, Craig pounded harder against Tweek. ”S-sorry. Did that hurt?” Tweek asked, worried.

“Yeah, but it felt, _really_ good,” Craig answered, his voice low and raspy.

With a small whine, Tweek countered, “Ngh, I can’t help it, I want you so much.” 

Craig felt his heart swell with love and adoration. “You have me, always. I’m yours.” Sighing, Tweek braced Craig’s back to pull him in harder, thrusting into him with everything he could muster.

“Aah, _Tweek_ … Stop, I’m gonna... ” Craig groaned. He paused to take deep breaths; he was seeing little bursts of light at the edge of his vision, and wasn’t ready for this to end quite yet. “Can we change positions?”

Tweek noded, kissing his neck, “Mmhmm. Lay on your back.”

 

“Your face is so flushed. God, you’re beautiful,” Tweek panted; as he pumped vigorously. He was pulling out nearly the whole way before pushing back inside, making Craig cry out each time. Hovering over Craig, Tweek lovingly watched his expressions, giving him light kisses across his face. “Come for me, baby. You’re so gorgeous when you come, _ngh_ lemme me see it?”

“I want it, want it so bad.” he pleaded, eyes squeezed shut and brows furrowed in desperation. Craig was on the edge, his release so close. His chest was heaving and he couldn’t help but feel a pang of loss each time Tweek pulled out of him. Bolts of pleasure filled his body; he didn’t want those sensations to end, but at the same time, he also wanted the sweet release of his orgasm. 

“I know, I know,” Tweek soothed. Opening his eyes, Craig watched as Tweek bit his lip, his face tense in concentration, as he fought his approaching orgasm. His body was starting to tremble, and a grunt fell from his mouth with each thrust. Craig felt a buzz running through Tweek’s petite frame, making his own cock throb. He reached up to pull Tweek to his lips, reveling in the ever-present coffee taste of his mouth, licking every bit of him his tongue could find. Feeling the buzzing thrum in his bones, Craig thought, _He’s like lightning in a bottle; crackling with passion and tenacity. No wonder he shakes and twitches like he’s ready to discharge. You can’t contain that._

Tweek wasn’t even thinking of his own release; he was focused on Craig, searching for the movements to bring him the most pleasure. He was aware of the intense feeling that came from penetration, especially the first time, and was determined to pamper Craig as much as possible. Craig’s muscles were squeezing him, massaging his cock, and a warm static was building in his groin, spreading unrelentingly. _No, no, not yet!_ To his dismay, after three more pumps, Tweek started coming. The static blossomed into shocks of ecstasy that caused his hips to spasm. “Ffuucck, nnnnnn.” Wading through his orgasm, his thrusts became rough and erratic as he struggled to focus. He was coming harder than he ever had in his life, but he tried to channel the incredible feeling into pumping faster, and rolling his hips in a wave-like motion, looking for the bundle of nerves that would make Craig unravel. 

Holding Craig’s hips, he angled his dick upward at each thrust, aching to find Craig’s sweet spot. A sobbing moan burst through Craig’s lips. _Ah, there it is_. Pulsing his cock on that same spot, he leaned forward to stroke Craig's cheek with the back of his fingers, wanting to calm his tearful moans. Placing a kiss on the corner of his lips, he cooed, “Ohh, baby boy… you’re almost there.” That’s what did it for Craig; those sweet words and a soft caress on his face. 

Craig came spectacularly. More intense than any other time, this was a new feeling from deep within; like something inside him broke in the most wonderful way. He felt like he might start crying; either from pure elation, or in despair that it will eventually end. Fuck, for all he knew, he was already crying. Craig’s face pulled into grimace of pleasure overload, as high-pitched whimpers and moans poured from his lips. He blindly grabbed for Tweeks hips, crying out for him, needing him to hit that delicious place again before the feeling faded. 

Hearing Craig’s need, Tweek braced himself, his brow drawn in his exertion. It was so damn hot in the room, and each inhale of muggy, stagnant air burned his throat. With beads of sweat rolling down his chest, he administered several deliberate, hard thrusts against the prostate, wringing Craig of every drop of his orgasm. “Mmm sweet boy, that’s it,” Tweek purred, as he leaned in to ghost his lips over his boyfriend’s neck. He smiled at the sensuous way Craig threw his head back as he cried out, voice at a higher pitch than usual. Tweek brushed the damp black hair from his forehead, and covered his chest with kisses, relishing the taste of their mingled sweat.

As Craig’s orgasm faded, Tweek slowly pulled out, then reached to wipe the drops spilling from the corners of Craig’s eyes. Pulling Craig to his chest, Tweek wrapped him in his arms, cradling his love. Their sex was usually intense and emotionally charged, but Tweek was eveready; arms open, with irreverence or tenderness. He always knew what Craig needed, supplying it like a soothing balm for his raw nerves.

Coming down from their high, they snuggled in silence; their sweat soaking into the bedsheets and crackles of their electricity fading. After a bit, Tweek became anxious, needing to do _something_. Seriously what can you say? ‘Good job with the sex, bro,’ do you high five? Hiding his blush against Craig’s neck, Tweek offered, “So…” _Nailed it._

“Yeah” Craig chuckled.

Nervously, Tweek continued, “W-was it okay… bottoming?”

In a topnotch deadpan, Craig droned, “It was terrible. I never want to do it again. I really don’t want you to bend me over, and I definitely don’t want you to fuck me from every angle we can think of.”

“You jerk!” Tweek giggled, as he bead-butted Craig’s shoulder.

Craig turned to look him in the eye, “But seriously, I can’t wait to keep doing this with you forever.”

Tracing his fingers over Craig’s chest, Tweek gazed at him. “Mmm you’re perfect, you know that? Just as you are,” he confided, holding him tighter. “You’re so _good_ , so giving without asking for anything. You’re not an ambivalent dick- you don’t fool me one bit, Craig Tucker.” Completely at a loss for words, Craig simply held Tweek’s face and brought him into a deep kiss. 

Once their kisses slowed, they lay back, cheek to cheek in a blissful stupor. Though Craig had thought Tweek had fallen asleep, warm lips brushed against his ear. “Cra-aaig. Let’s do it again.” 

As Tweek whispered, Craig felt it. _Sparks._


End file.
